


counting daisies

by secretkeytomymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident, Coffee, Flowers, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Tea, Zayn Malik - Freeform, daisy - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkeytomymind/pseuds/secretkeytomymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe, can I please open my eyes now? I don't know how much more of this I can take."</p>
<p>All Harry could do was laugh.  Louis had always been impatient.  </p>
<p>"Okay, fine.  You can open your eyes."</p>
<p>When Louis turned around and opened his eyes he was surprised to see Harry down on one knee holding a small bouquet of flowers. But he wasn’t holding just any flowers, they were daisies, Louis absolute favorite.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>or the story in which Harry proposes to Louis with a bouquet of flowers instead of a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. right on 6th street

**Author's Note:**

> hi there. so this is my first story. i hope you guys like it. i would love to know what you think about it. thank you so much for taking the time to read  
> xoxo
> 
> * this first part isn't as long as I wanted, but I wanted to post it before I could change my mind about sharing it with you guys. *
> 
> ** I updated the first chapter 
> 
> \--  
> this story is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world. if it weren't for her i wouldn't have had the courage to even write a story let alone post it.  
> thank you m for pushing me past my limits. you're the best friend anyone could have ever asked for, and i do not deserve your love, but its definitely appreciated. 
> 
> love always,  
> d

I don't know about you, but I certainly don't know anyone who wakes up in the morning and thinks about how their life is going to change, that they could meet their soulmate, or how they will have to make a life altering decision that could change their life for good.  

 

Seriously, no one does that, it just happens. life just changes before our eyes. you meet people everyday. And if you insist on walking instead of driving to work your life could be completely different. Every single decision we make determines what our life will come too.

 

\---

 

Louis was distracted and trying to hold four coffees and his iced tea. He couldn't waste any time and decided to made a right hand turn onto 6th street. He was going to be late for work. Well, it was just an internship, but it was an internship that could lead to a job that could give him everything he has ever wanted in life. It could give him everything he's dreamed of and more. The internship was only given to five people every year and in the end only one person gets offered a job to stay with the company. Louis dreamed of working in advertising for as long as he could remember. That's what his father did and all Louis wanted to do was make his father proud of him.

Looking at his watch and not where he was walking, Louis ran into a man, dropping his iced tea all over him and his suit, but somehow with his small hands, managed to save the ones that actually matter. The only thing Louis could think about how stupid he was to ruin someone else's morning this way.

 

"I am so sorry sir, I'm running late and I wasn't paying attention. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

 

Louis, looking up for the first time, saw who this man was. He was sure he had never seen him before. He was so mysterious, but familiar all at the same time. When Louis' eyes met his he knew something was different about him.

 

"Don't worry about it. I never really liked this suit anyway," the man said with a chuckle. Louis stood there, stuck, unable to look away.  There was something about those green eyes that kept him curious and wondering who this man was. They were so intimidating, but inviting all at once.

 

"You said you were running late, you better get going. Seriously, don't stress about the suit. It’s okay."

Louis didn't want to be late and possibly lose everything he had been working toward the past three months, but he couldn't just leave without trying to do something.

 

"I better get going, I really can't be late. But I still feel terrible.  Can you meet me back here at five tonight? I will do everything I can to get the stains out."

 

"Okay, if you insist. See you at five."

 

As Louis is already on his way he can hear the man yell something and assumes it's his name, but he was too distracted to understand what it was. He would just have to get it this afternoon.

 

Making it to the office and into the meeting with only one minute to spare, Louis was disappointed in himself.

 

_How could he let himself be so distracted and drop his tea all over a complete stranger? Why did it feel like he knew that man before? What was it about him that made Louis so comfortable? Why did he insist on cleaning his suit? He knew nothing about this man. For all he knew, he could be a murderer._

 

But Louis brushed that thought away rather quickly. He couldn't think about this now. He needed to focus on the meeting and make sure he knew what the next steps the company was planning on taking.

 

Before Louis knew it the meeting was over and he had no idea what happened. This internship was only halfway through, he could not mess it up now. He made it this far there was no way that he could let anyone take it away. Especially a stranger. Louis needed to stay focused. He thought maybe it would have been better not to show up and meet the man again, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. He wouldn't have been able to stay focused if he did that. Hopefully after he got the stains out, Louis would be able to get back to work without any distractions.

 

\---

 

Usually, Louis felt like the days went by too fast, but today the time felt slower than ever.  He wanted it to end so he could meet the mysterious man again and forget all about today.  When the clock finally showed 4:30, Louis was relieved.  He could leave and get to the corner first.  When Louis got there, he was surprised to see him already waiting.  Louis stopped unable to move.  He looked incredibly handsome in the new suit.  He looked so professional, hardworking, and determined, yet silly, friendly, and playful all at the same time.    

 

“I bought what i needed during my lunch break today.  I hope it works.”

“If it doesn't that's fine.  I’m Harry by the way.  I tried to let you know earlier today, but you were basically running away.”  Harry held his hand out for Louis to shake.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.  I didn’t want to be late. I’m Louis.”  

 

_Harry.  Wow.  What a beautiful name.  Harry.  How could a name could be so beautiful.  But was it his name or the person who had the name._

 

“Louis, would you like to go into the coffee shop around the corner and talk for a bit?”  

 

“Yes,” Louis said quickly.

 

_Why did I respond so quickly?  Why couldn’t I have just taken the suit, get the stains out, and then left with no further questions?_

__

Louis watched Harry walk into the coffee shop and slowly followed after.  

 


	2. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I it took me a long time to add a second chapter. if I am being honest with you I started writing the next day and got discouraged with "writer's block", and put it away for a while. I've never done this before and I didn't think I could actually do it at all. I thought that I couldn't add to what I had because I didn't know where this was going. I didn’t know if I would be able to write something y’all would want to read. 
> 
> But thanks to my amazing best friend I wrote. she’s always encouraging me to continue on. and thanks to her I was able to finished a second chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated! <3 
> 
> lots of love,  
> d

Louis and Harry both ordered some tea and found a nice table near the window to sit at.  Louis had no idea where this conversation was going to go, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really care.  He just wanted to get to know Harry.  He wanted to find out who he was, figure out what made Louis so comfortable around him, and why he was so inclined to say yes to whatever Harry asked.  

“So, Louis, tell me about yourself.  Where were you off to this morning in such a rush?” Harry asked.  

“Um, there isn’t much to tell. I’m 22 and I’ve gotten the opportunity to be an intern at this company.  They only accept a handful of students for the program.  I needed an internship to graduate and I was extremely fortunate enough to get one here in the United States.  As an intern, I can’t afford to be late, it is the best thing that has happened to me so I’m sure could understand why I can’t screw it up now.”

Louis didn’t want it to be all about him.  He wanted to get to know who Harry was.  He wanted to ask Harry about him.  But was unable to ask any questions before Harry.  

“Where do you study?  What’s your major?”

“University of West London.  I’m majoring in Music Business.  I’m studying abroad here in the states at Syracuse University.  What about you?  What do you do?”

“That sounds amazing.  It sounds like there is a lot to you, but you just don’t know yourself enough yet.  On the other hand here isn’t much about me to tell.”  Harry chuckled and sipped some of his tea.  Louis could help but laugh with him.  It was like his laugh was contagious and was instantly comfortable again.

“Well, I just turned 20.  I’m not in school, but I work for a successful company.  So like I said, not much to me.”

Both Louis and Harry were silent for a bit. If Harry wanted to to tell Louis about the company he would, so Louis didn't pry. Of course Louis wanted to know about the company Harry worked for, but right now he had other things on his mind. If Harry didn't want to talk about work that was fine because Louis didn't want to either, the conversation he was seeking wasn't about business, jobs, or money.  He wanted to learn about Harry’s little qwerks.  Ask about his favorite things and what he did for fun.  He wanted to know what made Harry, well Harry and then maybe he would understand why he felt so weird and nervous around him. He wanted to know everything.  But Louis didn’t know where to begin.  All he knew in this moment was that Harry was different.  He went to speak, but nothing came out.

_Why is this so difficult?  Why can’t I just ask him, why do I have to be so awkward about this?  I can tell already that something will come of this and we could be great friends, but that will never happen if I can’t even speak about the simple things.  ____ …_

__

“Come on, just say it.  I can see that something is on your mind, just spit it out.”  Harry said, laughing and interrupting Louis’ thoughts.   

“Well, I’m sure there is more to you than just your job.  Who are you as a person?  What are your favorite things? What do you do in your spark time?”  

Harry sat there for a moment.  It seemed that he didn’t know the answers.  As if he didn’t know who he was as a person either.  Louis felt that maybe he was going to learn who Harry was the same time as Harry.  

Louis usually finished his tea rather quickly, but he was so wrapped up in Harry’s voice and his stories that he let his tea get cold.  Harry told Louis all about his days as a baker, and how he sings, but never thought he was that good.  He always wanted to be a lifeguard, but never thought he would be fast enough and Louis knew couldn't get up now.  He couldn't let Harry stop, he knew he was getting everything out of Harry he could and was enjoying every second of it.  Although his tea wasn’t hot, he didn’t know if he would get this opportunity again so he decided to stay here and listen.

❅ ❅ ❅

Louis finally looked at his watch and was shocked at how long he and Harry had been sitting there talking.  Three hours.  Three hours of conversation, laughs, and tea.  Where did the time go?  How could hours only feel like minutes?  

“Wow, we’ve been talking for a long time now.”

“I can’t believe it.  It seems like it’s only been minutes.” Harry surprised, but still laughing.  “I better let you go though. I don’t..”

“We have to do this again.  It was the most fun I’ve had in a really long time.  I haven’t laughed this much in forever.” Louis said interrupting Harry.  He had to say it now because he knew that if he waited he might never say it.  He still had no idea why Harry made him so nervous, but he wanted to be around him longer and more often.  

“Yeah! I would really like that.” Harry said getting up from the table.

_I just met him. But I feel like I know so much already.  What is the proper way to say goodbye to someone you just met when you feel like you’ve known them forever?_

__

“Thanks again for fixing my suit, you’re a real sweetheart.”

While Louis was thinking about what the proper way to handle a goodbye, Harry held his hand out to say goodbye and Louis took it.  He was slightly disappointed, but had no idea what else they would have done.  A handshake was appropriate and if Louis’ instincts were right then they would be high-fiving and maybe there will be a hug someday.

❅ ❅ ❅

Louis starts to fall asleep slowly, but something was on his mind.  It seemed like he would never get some rest.  He then realized he never got Harry’s phone number.  He had no way of contacting him to hang out.  Louis had no idea if he would ever be able to see him again.  

_I might never see him again.  I might never have a friend like him.  This sucks, but if that is fate then I am okay with it.  I am eternally grateful for the time I did have._

 


End file.
